Not Just Yes, but HELL YES
by deetrixjaay
Summary: Freddie gets something new that Sam likes VERY much... Rated T for hormonal teenagers and language  courtesy  of Sam Puckett .


Heeey DEETRIXJAAY has entered the building. LOL. Mk, so here's a little one-shot that's been cooking in the bowels of my brain. Woah, I can't believe I just used the words 'bowels' and 'cooking' in the same sentence. Anywaaays, hope you enjoy! (;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly :P (haa. colon p. haa.)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat at the Shay's kitchen counter updating a few things on the iCarly website. I pushed the frames of my brand new glasses up the bridge of my nose. Ugh, they were getting kind of annoying. Two weeks ago, my mom took me to the doctor's for my bi-monthly check up (yeah, my mom's a bit overbearing). Turns out my vision was all out of whack, so I was forced to get a pair of black, rectangular-rimmed glasses.

I picked them up just this morning, so nobody's seen them on me yet. I could almost see everyone's reaction. Carly would smile and tell me the glasses made me look smarter. Spencer would ask if he could hold them and I'd have to politely refuse because Spencer had the unfortunate ability to cause whatever he held spontaneously catch on fire. And Sam… Yeah, Sam would probably either a) rip them off my face and break them in half, or b) tell me I looked even dorkier than I usually do and finish with a degrading nickname.

The apartment door opened. I looked up and saw Sam walking through the doorway, eyes on the PearPhone in her hands. "Hey Puckett," I greeted her. She raised her eyes distractedly and gave me a nod of acknowledgement. She went back to her phone, and then did a double take. I watched as she analyzed the newest addition to my face. Her eyes widened.

"W-what happened to your face, Benson?"

Sam Puckett stuttering? I tilted my head towards her. "Uh, I got glasses?" I nervously raised my hand and slowly removed them. This time my eyes did the widening when I saw a blush crawl across Sam's face. Sam Puckett blushing? Now I was concerned. "You okay, Sam?" My jaw dropped when I saw Sam bite her bottom lip. When a hot girl bites her lip (and yes, Sam is a very hot girl), it does funny things to a teenage guy's nether regions. And right now, my nether regions were certainly acting up. "Sam!"

She shook her head slightly and looked down at her sneakers. "Um, will you be wearing those glasses, uh, all the time?" She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yep. Well unless you want your tech-dork to be filming iCarly half blind," I said, puzzled by her obvious discomfort. And speak of discomfort; there was a great amount of that in my pants because Sam started chewing on her lip again. I needed to get her to stop or else things were going to get really awkward, really fast. "Hey, if you don't like them or something, just tell me and I'll just stop wearing-"

"!" Sam made an odd squeaking noise and she hastily covered it with a cough. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. That won't be necessary, Fredward." I gave her an odd look. She was staring to blush again. "Uh, I'm just gonna… go." And she sprinted up the stairs, probably up to the iCarly studio.

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally. She left. But, the torturous image of Sam biting her soft, pink lips still burned fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

I chucked myself onto a bean bag chair and threw my head into my arms.

WHY THE HELL AM I ACTING LIKE THIS? Blushing cheeks? Stuttering? That was for the giggly girls to do and for me to laugh at. And why was it that Freddie Benson, of all people, was the one making me like this? The glasses. Fuck those retarded, stupid, dorky, super hella sexy pair of black rimmed glasses that made me want to make brown hair, blue eyed babies with the dork. Yes I, Sam Puckett, had a larger than life 'thing' for a hot guy in glasses.

What? Freddork Benson, hot? Well, he was no longer the scrawny little chicken that I could beat up with a blindfold over my eyes and one hand behind my back. Nope, puberty was kind to Freddie in ways a lot of teenage guys only dreamed of. And regular visits to the gym helped a bit, too. His lean muscles filled out those dorkily adorable polo shirts or Penny-Tees he always wore. Whenever he lifted his arms to stretch or to reach something high up, I would sneak a glance at his perfectly toned six-pack. Yes, Freddie Benson was most definitely hot. And the glasses just made him ten million times hotter.

_I pictured myself slowly pulling off those glasses and then ravishing him with hot, heavy kisses while I ran my fingers through his hair…_

Damn Carly for making me watch those chick flicks where the girls have totally R-rated fantasies about their crushes. I took my head out of my arms and jumped when I saw the aforementioned brunette girl leaning against the doorway with a knowing smile on her face.

"Jesus, Shay! Warn a girl next time. I almost went into cardiac arrest."

Carly laughed and sat in a chair next to me. "Whoops, I thought you knew I was there. What were you so focused on anyways?"

Oh nothing, just on how damn sexy glasses look on Freddie. "Ham, duh. What else would I be focused on?"

Carly leaned back in her chair, that knowing smile back on her face. "Right, of course. So, Freddie's got glasses now," she said.

_Slowly pulling off the glasses… hot heavy kisses…_ Ack! Keep it cool. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and the sky is blue, Carly," I stated matter-of-factly. Carly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Freddie has glasses. You think it's hot when guys can rock glasses. Sam, I probably just walked in on you having a sexual fantasy involving glasses, Freddie, and lots of kissing."

I snorted. "Yeah right, Carls. The only way the words 'Sam', 'Freddie', and 'sexual fantasy' will ever be used in the same sentence is if that sentence was 'Sam wouldn't be caught dead having a sexual fantasy about Freddie'."

"Oh puh-lease. You're totally turned on by Freddie's glasses. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Freddie himself turned you on. You obviously _like _him."

I clenched my fists. "What? Ew, no!"

Carly sighed. "Fine, whatever you say." Shaking her head, she stood up and walked towards the studio door. She was almost at the door when I yelled.

"Carlotta, wait!" She turned around leisurely, a small smirk on her face. She cocked her head to the right as if she was saying 'Yeees?' No point in denying it now… "Okay, maybe just a little." A huge grin appeared on her face as she jumped up and down. "Yay! You finally admitted it! Tee-hee!" She skipped out the door. "Okay, I'll leave you alone with you sexually fantasies! See ya!" she called over her shoulder, leaving me a blushing hot mess.

When the door swung shut, I leaned back against the bean bag and threw my arm over my eyes. 'Leave me alone with my sexual fantasies'? Psh, whatever.

_He was on his laptop typing away like the little tech-nerd he is. He was wearing the glasses. Whenever they started to slip down his nose, he would use his index finger to push them back up. Then he would run his hand through his hair. It became a pattern. Push up, run through. Push up, run through. Suddenly, his hands were replaced with my own. Then I found myself pressing my lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands trailed to my waist – _

I groaned when I heard the studio door open again. I addressed the person without looking up. "Damnit Carly. You said you'd leave me alone with my Freddie sexual fantasies, so please kindly just fuck off."

"Freddie sexual fantasies?" Oh, shit. That wasn't Carly. _Please don't be Freddie, please don't be Freddie._

"Wow Puckett, I wasn't aware of _my _involvement in _your _sexual fantasies." I slid my arm off my face and scrambled to find something to say.

"Uh… I -" I was cut off by a pair of lips. My response was automatic. I kissed back, hard. I felt his fingers knot into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I shivered when his tongue brushed against my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. Soon, we were engaged in a tongue-on-tongue battle for dominance. I won, of course.

After a little while, Freddie broke this kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. There was a devious glint in his eyes. "So Sammy, tell me how these 'fantasies' started…"

I gave him a quick kiss and smirked. "How 'bout Mama just shows you instead, Benson." His eager grin was enough of a response for me. I trailed my hands from behind his neck and rested them on either side of the frames of his glasses. I slowly started pulling them off…

Are glasses a turn on? Not just yes, but HELL YES.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! <strong>

**How'd I do? Review pleeease! Thanks, loves!**


End file.
